Disclosed herein are a control apparatus, a control method, a computer-readable recording medium, and a game system.
Games provided from a server to mobile terminals operated by players through a communication network have recently achieved popularity, and many game titles have been released using multiple platforms. The kinds and categories of these games cover a lot of ground, and among them, so-called social games that allow multiple players to participate in the same game are in fashion.
Such social games use community-type network services called social networking services (hereinafter called “SNS”). For example, a player (game user) logs in or signs in a platform provided by an SNS provider, and registers for specific games or services in advance as needed so that the player can play various social games prepared there.
As a system (social game system) for playing social games that make effective use of SNS characteristics, there is known, for example, a system for a competition event such as a battle (fighting) where characters (player characters) operated by multiple players attacks one or more enemy characters. In this case, each player becomes a member of a specific group, and if the player defeats the enemy characters, various rewards such as points or items available in the game can be given to each individual player or the group to which these players belong.